Frozen: Una aventura de dragones
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Tras el percance que hubo en la coronación del ahora rey Jack, Hiccup el segundo al trono y hermano de este, descubre algo que había olvidado de su hermano,tenia poderes! Al ver a su hermano huir asustado del palacio al ver rebelado su mas oscuro secreto, el se propone a buscarlo, encontrándose con cierto chico dragón que lo ayudara a encontrarlo. Hijack, ToothleshumanxHiccup
1. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

"**Con el viento helado **

**Y lluvia de montañas tan fuerte **

**Y suave perforamos sus entrañas" **

Ese era el himno para aquellos que tenían como trabajo perforar y llevar el hielo para su reino, sin importar que, no importaba el frio, las ventiscas, las tormentas, ni nada más; era su deber. Tanto así que no veían como un niño pequeño peli negro siempre se colaba con ellos para perforar su hielo, junto a su peculiar mascota un Pesadilla Monstruosa; pero este niño no era cualquiera; era un caso excepcional en la isla, mitad dragón, mitad humano. Dos pequeñas orejas negras sobre salían de su cabeza junto su melena azabache, un par de alas aun no extendidas por completos en su espalda y una cola un tanto inusual que le faltaba una parte, igual que su ahora pequeño dragón, pero…ese no era el caso. Sin más el pequeño peli negro, saco una pequeña sardina la cual compartió con el dragón.

"**Precaución, atención"**

Estas eran las normas que tenían que atender si se quería salir vivo de ahí, evitar una catástrofe o cualquier cosa, mientras se cortaba el hielo y con aquellas extrañas pinzas se lo tomaban, aunque se trababa de una tarea bastante dura para un niño pero, eso no lo hacía darse por vencido, sin importar cuanto ya hubieran avanzado lo demás y la tarde pasaba rápidamente él no se iría de el por lo menos hasta sacar un bloque de hielo, intentos fallidos, bufidos y berrinches de su parte dieron resultado al parecer, cuando por fin pudo sacar su primer cubo, haciendo que el dragón lo felicitara lamiendo su mejilla y yendo rápidamente por su trineo para poder colocar aquel duro hielo, después de todo ya había oscurecido.

- ¡Rápido Diente púa o nos dejaran! –Dijo tomando su propia linterna y dándole la señal al alce que de inmediato partió, ya era de madruga y las auroras boreales se coronaban en el cielo siendo su única fuente de luz aparte de la pequeña lámpara de gas que poseía. Así era su vida. Un poco dura para un niño solo con su mascota como todos pensarían pero, no tanto como se iba a convertir para ciertos príncipes.

El castillo estaba en su máximo esplendor gracias a la luna llena, relucía por ese ligero tono invernal y las auroras que había. Bajo aquel gran techo dormían los dos príncipes de Berk Jackson Overland Horrendous Haddock Frost II e Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Frost lll (1) pero el pueblo se habia encariñado tanto con aquellos niños que simplemente les decían 'Jack' e 'Hiccup' además de que era más fácil y corto de decir. Muchos pensarían que por los pocos años que se llevaban se pelearían por el trono pero, ellos no eran esa clase de hermanos, se podría decir que eran más unidos que nada.

Aunque un secreto se mantenía en aquel castillo; el hijo mayor había sido bendecido con dotes de invierno con el control de poder hacer la más peligrosa tormenta, hasta la más fresca brisa pero, apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlarlos solo la familia y pocos sirvientes lo sabían, no se anunciaría hasta que los controlara por completo pero, eso no significaba que no pudiera experimentar con estos.

Un pequeño peli/rojo castaño se coló a la cama de un albino, mientras le removía levemente al mayor que solo se removía tratando de dormir pero el más pequeño no se rendía.

- Hiccup, vete a dormir aún es muy temprano –Alego dando un bostezo el mayor, removiéndose en la cama, haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

- No puedo, el cielo despertó y yo con el –Dijo en tono dramático, dejándose caer por completo sobre el cuerpo del albino y colocaba una mano en su frente dándole énfasis a sus palabras, y es que era cierto ya que ni su pijama verde se había quitado.

- Entonces juega tu solo –Alego en tono divertido el mayor, moviéndose, haciendo que hermana diera derechito al piso, se acomodó más en la cama sin importarle.

- ¡Auch! –Alego sobándose un poco su parte posterior al darse contra el piso, mientras soltaba un bufido y frunciendo un poco el ceño, moviendo levemente sus pies descalzos en modo pensativo, tratando de encontrar una idea para que su hermano lo siguiera, antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, ya sabia las palabras mágicas, se subió de nuevo a la cama del contrario y abrió uno de sus ojos azules por la fuerza, ya sabía que lo convencería - ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –Entonces vio como aquellos ojos azules se habrían por su propia cuenta y en el olvido se formaba una sonrisa, lo había conseguido.

Entre risas y murmullos, tratando de callarse ambos príncipes bajaron corriendo las escaleras para poder llegar al gran salón, una vez en este el peli rojo/castaño estaba más que emocionado.

- ¡Has la magia, Has la magia! –Alego entre risas y juegos, acercándose lo más posibles a las manos del mayor, que las encontraba frotando y en estas poco a poco se formaba un copo de nieve que de inmediato lanzo al cielo, de este empezaron a caer más, haciendo su propia nevada, el de pecas miraba más que emocionado y asombrado aquello- ¡Esto es asombroso! –Alego atrapando un pequeño copo de nieve en su mano.

- Y mira esto –Llamo el mayor, tomando la atención de su hermana, quitándose sus zapatos y quedara descalzo, apenas colocar su pie desnudo en el piso, todo el suelo se había hecho hielo. Si, sin duda prefería estar descalzo, se sentía más libre. La diversión comenzó. Lo primero que atinaron a hacer ambos hermanos, fue acumular la nieve en grandes montones, haciendo con esto bolas de nieve lo suficiente grande para poder crear un muñeco de nieve pero, Jack se encargó de lo último, obligando a su hermano a taparse los ojos y cerrarlos por si hacia trampa, dándole los últimos toques al muñeco de nieve, a lo que tuvo que robar una zanahoria de la cocina, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de eso.

- Hola Hiccup, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos – Dijo divertido el mayor, mientras se encontraba atrás del muñeco imitando sus voz y moviendo sus brazos dándole vida a este, viendo complacido la expresión de asombro y de felicidad de su hermanito, lo había logrado. Olaf, era su legado.

- ¡Te adora, Olaf! –Dijo en un tono de lo más dulce el menor, mientras brincaba a abrazarse prácticamente al muñeco, haciendo que una ligera risa saliera del mayor, esa era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer el albino. El siguiente juego que hizo, fue colocarse detrás del muñeco de nieve, mientras el oji esmeralda sonría y reía de lo más feliz al verse 'patinando' con el muñeco, que lo sostenía de aquellas ramas que tenía por brazos y el creaba una leve ventisca lo suficientemente fuerte para poder moverlos pero, no tanto para despertar a sus padres. El tiempo pasó, aburriéndose de ese juego, antes de crear una resbaladilla improvisada donde ambos hermanos se colocaron cayendo al mismo tiempo en la nieve, riendo ante esto, antes de que al menor se le ocurriera uno de sus tantos juegos ya hechos.

- ¡Atrápame! – Pidió, mientras se aventaba de uno de los montículos de nieve, hacia la nada, sabía que el otro lo atraparía, confiaba plenamente en su hermano.

- ¡Te tengo! –Dijo entre risas el albino, también divertido en el juego, creando más y más nieve a su paso, nunca lo había dicho pero, le encantaba oír las risas de los niños, más si era la de su hermano, se consideraba un espíritu de la diversión. Entre risa y risa, esta se fue agotando al darse cuenta que el menor no se agotaba tan rápido de brincar como el de crear la nieve, cada vez corría más rápido y entusiasmado pidiendo otro y otro más, haciendo que él tuviera que retroceder para poder alcanzarlo - ¡No corras! –Alego echándose un poco más para atrás, haciendo que con el suelo ahora hecho hielo, cayera, su hermano se lanzó sin ver a lo que reaccionó de inmediato- ¡Hiccup! –No lo pensó, simplemente lanzo el rayo de hielo a donde fuera a caer, tratando de atrapar al otro, lo que no se dio cuenta es que lo había atrapado por completo…El rayo dio a la frente del menor, haciendo que se desmayara de inmediato, cayendo en la suave nieve, a lo que le mayor corrió de inmediato a este tomándolo, entre sus brazos, acercándolo hacia su pecho, tratando de despertarlo, se alarmo de inmediato; estaba hecho un hielo.

- Hiccup…-Murmuro llevando una mano a las pecosas mejillas antes de con un jadeo se formara en su boca de puro espanto, al ver como un mechón de aquel cabello castaño rojizo, se tornara de inmediato blanco, el calor del cuerpo del contrario descendía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, temblando impotente, solo podía hacer una cosa, ya no podía con eso - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Grito mientras rompía en llanto, abrazando más contra si a su hermano y es que ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Si solo era un niño – No, no, no… Todo estará bien…Yo te cuido, Hiccup…- Decía entre sollozos el mayor de los hermanos, mientras temblaba de impotencia abrazándose al menor, tan sumergido estaba en sus temores, que no se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor empezaba a caer en pedazos, el techo de agrietaba por hielo, el suelo se hacía más duro y mordaz, la nieve empezaba a desaparecer quedando solo fríos y mordaces trozos de escarcha filosa, todo era solo hielo. Olaf se derretía, su legado desaparecía.

- Jack ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Fue lo primero que alego el rey Stoick, acercándose a sus hijos - ¡Se está saliendo de control! –Alego, mientras se inclinaba para tomar al castaño entre sus brazos y pasárselo a la reina Val.

- Estábamos jugando…Como lo siento, Hiccup…-Murmuro acercándose lo mas posible a su madre, para ver a su hermano que descansaba en los brazos de esta.

- Esta helado…-Murmuro la mujer de ojos verdes, mientras miraba de reojo a su marido y luego a su pequeño, eso no podía seguir así.

- Ya se a donde tenemos que ir –Murmuro el rey, antes de rebuscar en la estantería, entre los miles de libros, un pedazo de papel se cayó de ellos, mostrando un dibujo algo difícil de entender parecían lagartijas… ¿Curando gente? Pero los reyes sabían de quienes se trataban.

Sin más que decir tomaron dos caballos y salieron del reino, sin guardia, sin escolta, ni acompañantes, el lugar a donde iban era un secreto y privilegio, lo único que delataba su huida era el rastro de hielo que dejaba sin darse cuenta el albino. Nadie lo noto…excepto el.

- ¿Hielo? –Murmuro más que confundido un pequeño peli negro, mientras ladeaba su cabeza y sus orejas de dragón se movían a cada ruido que se producía por aquel trineo ¡Era hielo! Si lograba encontrar la fuente de aquello, nunca más tendría que trabajar. Su sonrisa se amplió antes, de que con un silbido llamara a su dragón y se subiera arriba de la bestia pequeña para que este comenzara a correr. No pudo estar más que sorprendido cuando encontró la fuente de aquello ¿El rey y la reina? ¿Y los príncipes…? Resoplo molesto, nunca le había caído bien la familia real, ni los niños mimados que pensaban que eran ellos pero, eso no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Sin más, se escondió detrás de unas rocas extrañas y ¿Puntiagudas? Sin decir nada más, escondiendo al reno también, esperando ver la fuente de aquello.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Somos los reyes! ¡E-es mi hijo! –Alego el rey, en medio del de aquella extraña pradera en medio del bosque, tratando de captar algo pero, nada. Fue entonces, cuando notaron que el suelo empezaba a temblar, las rocas se movían y se dirigían a ellos, algo estaba pasando. El peli negro ahogo un jadeo sorprendido, antes de esconderse más, eso no era normal.

- ¡Son los reyes! –Se escuchó el grito de una de las rocas, mientras se desenvolvía pero, acoso eso era….

- ¿Terribles terror? –Alego el pequeño para si, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, antes de que en la roca donde se encontraba apoyado el y su reno, le callara la boca, un terrible terror… ¿Rosa?

- Cállense, no me dejan oir…- Alego la lagartija rosa, mientras le tapaba la boca al niño y la pesadilla monstruosa, antes de que este le diera una lamida, sonrió de lado- Que tiernos, voy a conservarlos –Dijo sin más el dragón, acercando a ambos hacia sí, esto solo se miraron de reojo y asintieron, eso era mucho mejor a lo que tenían.

- ¿Pueden hacer algo? – Pregunto el rey, haciendo que su esposa bajara al castaño de sus brazos, para darles mejor vista, todos los dragones se miraron entre si confundidos, antes de que, dieran paso libre a un dragón mayor, el curandero, su líder o como simplemente le decían 'El abuelo' Un dragón ya bastante viejo, que se denotaba por el color gris opaco de sus escamas y sus garras ya acabadas pero, aun así, un gran curandero y experto en magia.

- Acérquenlo…- Dijo sin más haciendo una seña con su cola para que bajaran más al castaño, toco con esta su frente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento antes de suspirar aliviado apartando su cola del menor- Por suerte no fue su corazón, el corazón es imposible de engañar, la mente…-vacilo un poco sus palabras antes de agregar- Es demasiado fácil…-alego sin más, entonces fue cuando noto al albino que seguía temblando asustado, tomo una de sus manos con su cola examinándolo- ¿Sus poderes son de nacimiento o hechizo? –Pregunto volteando a ver a los reyes.

- Nacimiento…y siguen creciendo –Agrego el rey, mientras se inclinaba a la altura del albino y del dragón para poder examinarlo mejor- ¿Qué recomienda? –Pregunto ahora volteando a ver al castaño que seguía más que dormido.

- Yo recomiendo suprimir la magia, incluso los recuerdos de esta…-Dijo sin más, mientras echaba un pequeño fuego azul sobre el de ojos verdes, en este peculiar fuego se proyectaba cada momento vivido con el albino, desde cuando aprendió a patinar en hielo en la misma sala del castillo, seguido de viajes de trineo en el vestíbulo de este, hasta muñecos de nieve bajo su candelabro, estos cambiaron radicalmente a que todos se proyectaran en el exterior pero, eso sí, con la presencia siempre del albino junto al menor. Dejo de esparcir fuego, antes de tomarlo con sus propias manos, sorprendentemente sin lastimarse y sin más lo coloco sobre la frente del castaño que, no se quemaba al contrario fuera como si absorbiera todos aquellos recuerdos de inmediato, una sonrisa se formó en aquel pecosos rostro y el dragón acomodo aquel peculiar mechón blanco, entre los demás castaños, eso si no podía cambiarlo- Pero, descuiden…la dimensión de quedara.

- Pero ¿Va a olvidar que tengo poderes? –Pregunto más que angustiado el de ojos zafiros, acercándose a su hermano, este parecía estar mejor pero…seguía dormido. Tenía miedo que ya no lo recordara, el miedo se había apoderado de él, desde que lo lastimo.

- Es por su bien, Jack –Alego el rey, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del menor.

-Escúchame, Jack…-Llamo el dragón- Tus poderes seguirán creciendo…-Entonces con un poco más de fuego azul proyecto en el cielo, la figura del oji zafiro, rodeado de copos de nieves- Hay algo muy hermoso en ti…-Dijo, antes de que un copo de nieve se proyectara en el cielo, con ayuda del fuego- Pero…-Dijo viendo de reojo al menor, que observaba como el copo se iba descomponiendo, hasta que este prácticamente explotara y destruyera, la figura hecha de fuego de este, haciendo que el albino soltara, un jadeo asustado y se echara para atrás- también muy peligroso…tienes que aprender a controlarlo…el miedo será tu enemigo…-Dijo sin más, mientras pequeñas chipas de fuego caían a su alrededor.

- Podemos protegerlo, él lo controlara, aprenderá –Más que una sugerencia, sonaba como una orden, dicha por el rey, mientras volteaba a ver al peli blanco.- Hasta entonces…cerraremos la puertas, reduciremos la servidumbre, limitares su contacto con las personas y esconderemos sus poderes de todo el mundo…incluyendo a Hiccup – Y dicho echo como orden del rey, las puertas se cerraron, nadie entraba ni salía, excepto todos los empleados que habían sido despedidos y los pocos que quedaban eran de suma importancia, en cuanto a los príncipes…Lo último que vio el castaño de su hermano, fueron sus muebles siendo cambiados a otra habitación, antes de que este solo lo viera de reojo y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Algo andaba mal.

No estaba molestando a nadie, no hacia gran cosa pero, cuando vio copo tras copo de nieve caer por la ventana, no pudo evitarlo, lo supo tuvo que intentarlo, fue corriendo de inmediato al cuarto de su hermano.

Jack…-Dijo el menor, aun fuera de la puerta del mayor, antes de dar tres certeros golpes a la puerta, tocando, como si fuera un especie de código y no pudo evitar preguntar –

'_¿Y si hacemos un muñecos?_

_Ven vamos a jugar, _

_Ya no te puedo ver jamás __**[Se empezó a deslizar en la puerta hasta llegar al suelo]**_

_Hermano, sal, parece que no estas __**[Alego lo último, mientras se acostaba en el piso tratando de ver por la rendija en el suelo que quedaba para tratar de ver al mayor pero, nada]**_

_Solíamos ser amigos _**[Se ve como el castaño como empezaba a jugar con dos soldados de peluche, uno con un traje azul y otro verde]**

_Y ya no más, no entiendo lo que paso _**[Cansando de jugar solo no hizo más que tirarse en el piso]**

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? _**[Asomo uno de sus ojos por la abertura de la llave]**

_No tiene que ser un muñeco _**[Dijo en tono juguetón, mientras ahora su boca la que se encontraba en el sitio de la llame, tratando de convencer a su hermano]**

_¡Déjame en paz, Hiccup! _** [Fue lo único que se oyó por parte del albino]**

_Ya me voy…' _**[Y más que decepcionado y dolido, no tuvo otra que irse…]**

Pasaban los años y con eso los poderes del albino y su encierra en su propia habitación que el mismo creaba. Un día, tratando de tener un poco de contacto con el exterior, se encontraba sentado al frente de su ventana, de su ventana, tratando de observar, sin darse cuenta como hielo de sus manos congelaba a su alrededor, antes de que prácticamente su vista fuera tapada por el empañado cristal, las alejo de inmediato, observándolas con miedo y estas temblaban levemente, eso cada vez era peor.

- Los guantes te protegerán – Consoló un día el rey, mientras se encontraba en la habitación de su primogénito, colocándole un par de guantes blancos que hacia ahora juego, al elegante traje de príncipe, ahora tenía que lucir así – Y recuerda…

- "No has de abrir tu corazón…" –Repitió el albino las palabras de su padre, sonriendo un poco nervioso, y suspirar aliviado al ver como su padre solo asentía y decía "Buen chico" Solo tenía que hacer eso, así no lastimaría a nadie de nuevo. Los años seguían en aquel frio castillo.

Un castaño ahora mayor, comparado al niño de 5 años que era comparado, antes pero, la verdad sin mucho cambio. Había crecido solo unos cuantos centímetros y su cabello estaba más largo; se encontraba deslizando descalzo por el castillo, antes de parar a dar a la puerta, frente al cuarto de su hermano, con algo de fe esta vez de que la abriera, toco la puerta con aquellos tres especiales golpees.

'_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_ ** [Alego en tono más agudo esta vez, su voz había cambiado un poco] **

_En nuestra bici hay que pasear, tu compañía hace falta aquí_… **[Frente al pasillo del gran castillo, camino escaleras abajo se veía como el castaño andaba en su bici con un solo pie…eso no terminaría bien, había ido derechito abajo, con la fortuna de caer encima de una de las tantas armaduras que prácticamente lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, mientras él se estiraba dramáticamente en los brazos de la armadura]**

_Con los retratos ya comencé a conversar. No te rindas John_ **[Canto, mientras se tiraba en uno de los sillones del cuarto de pinturas, señalando una. Ya eran prácticamente viejos amigos por el tiempo que pasaba ahí]**

_Es algo aburrido_ **[Se encontraba prácticamente tirado en el piso, antes de que levantara sus piernas apoyándolas en el gran reloj] **_Solamente ver, las horas decir tic, tac'_ **[Alego, haciendo ese peculiar sonido con su poca, mientras que con sus grandes ojos verdes, seguía el péndulo]**

Y es que por más que llamara y llamara a su hermano, este se hacia el de oídos sordos, no comprendía lo que pasaba y efectivamente. Era así. El de ojos esmeraldas no sabía el infierno congelado que se vivía tan solo detrás de esa simple puerta.

- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Siguen creciendo! –Alego más que hiperventilado el albino príncipe, mientras mostraba sus manos temblantes más que alterado y es que parecía que aun con guantes aquello seguía ¡No tenía escapatoria! Cargaría por eso por siempre. La esquina donde se encontraba cada vez estaba más y más fría y congelada.

- Calmante, sabes que empeoran cuando te asustas…-Trato de calmar el rey, con el intento de acercarse al menor pero, este solo se echó para atrás haciendo bolita sus manos y congelando más el lugar, no podía con eso, ya no. Solo había una solución.

- Aléjate, vete…No quiero hacerte daño –Murmuro en susurro tembloroso el menor, mientras se echaba para atrás y sus manos se volvían puños, era la mejor forma de controlarlo. Los reyes se miraron preocupados entre sí, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su primogénito, no había forma de ayudarle si él no se dejaba.

Mas años pasaron en aquel frio castillo, la atmosfera cada vez era más tensa entre los hermanos, sin siquiera ya llegar a verse lo más probable es que ya ni siquiera recordaran como era el otro, sin mencionar que ya prácticamente eran adolescentes, era la peor etapa en la que pudieran convivir. El castaño, ahora un poco mayor, aunque realmente no había crecido bastante, algo delgada su complexión, bien decían que el había heredado todo de la reina, y su cabello castaño más largo, con aquel peculiar, mechón blanco aun; se encontraba deslizándose como era de costumbre por los pasillos, antes de detenerse en la puerta del albino, estuvo a punto de tocarla de nueva, antes de meditar un momento, soltando un suspiro y negar con la cabeza, el otro era caso perdido. Se pasó de largo aquella habitación, antes de ir corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, antes de abrazar a la reina.

-Los veo en dos semanas…-Murmuro algo nostálgico aun abrazando a la mujer, antes de voltear a ver a su padre, sonriendo algo nervioso, antes de sentir como este revolvía levemente su cabello, suspiro algo aliviado, su relación con el mayor, nunca había sido la mejor, sabía que no cumpliría las expectativas del otro para ser rey como su hermano, al menos eso era lo mejor del caso, que aun estuviera el albino.

- ¿De verdad tienen que irse?...-Alego un albino algo preocupado, mientras se encontraba despidiéndose con una reverencia de sus padres, los miro de reojo implorante, él no quería ¡Él no sabía cómo manejar un reino! La verdad pensaba que la mejor opción para el reino seria que el menor tomara el trono, el nunca podría convivir con la gente de ahí…

- Confiamos en ti…-Pero, al parecer sus padres si, ya que eso lo habían dicho plenamente seguros.

Lo que no sabían eran el cruel destino que le esperaba aquel viejo barco, una tormenta les cayó encima, una ola los devoro, habían sido sumergidos por completo, Berk se había quedado sin reyes y aquellos dos pobres muchachos sin padres. Todo el reino lloraba aquel fatal acontecimiento, y en aquel castillo aún más, cerrando esta vez; por completo las puertas, una cortina negra se colocó en la foto de los reyes. Aquellos dos niños estaban por su cuenta. Se veía a un castaño vestido por completo de negro, su chaleco siempre café, ahora negro, mientras su camisa y pantalón grises y botas negras, era el único que seguía de luto según el…Tomo aire y toco aquella puerta prohibida para él.

'Jack…** [Murmuro pegando su frente a la puerta, sus ojos verdes estaba ocusos] **

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue? **[Murmuro haciendo énfasis en la palabra, sonriendo triste, hasta los sirvientes se preocupan por el albino…] **

Ese valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…** [Alego en susurro suave, golpeando apenas la puerta, tratando de que el mayor lo oyera]**

Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer…** [Murmuro debiente pegándose a la pared, comenzando a deslizarse, hasta llegar al suelo y hacerse bolita en su lugar, una fugas pregunta pasó por su mente]**

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?...**[Pregunto en voz quebrada, para dejar salir un suspiro derrotado y abrumado, antes de que negara con la cabeza y cerrara sus ojos, la primera lagrima salió de aquellos grandes ojos verdes seguida de más. Estaba solo, estaba perdido, hace mucho que lo estaba y esta vez…si era por completo. Lo que no sabía es que justo al lado de la puerta, un albino se encontraba en la misma posición que el, volteo a ver su habitación. Hielo puro y escarcha por doquier, se había puesto terrible por la noticia, siempre había estado solo y esa vez…era por completo y el reino caí sobre sus hombros, cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un jadeo quebrado y lloroso. Les fallo, les fallaría a todos como rey y en especial a** **él****…] **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin del primer capitulo**

**Wua! Mi segundo fic de estos dos ewe y va para largo si ustedes quieren, la verdad desde que vi la película de Frozen pensé 'Mendigo Disney, le robaron sus personajes a Dreamworks y los hicieron mujeres!' LOL hay que aceptar que se parecen._. y aparte que cada vez que veo la película me imagino a estos dos uwu espero que les haya gusto, sigan leyendo, dejen reviews! Eso es lo que hará que esto siga:3**

**Próximo capitulo: Finalmente y como nunca **

'


	2. Finalmente y como nunca

Tres años.

Tres años desde la perdida de sus reyes en Berk, tres años de que dos pobres muchachos se las arreglaran sin padres a su lado y sobre todo lo que más notaban todo, tres años sin rey.

Pero, por fin ya todo cambiaría el príncipe mayor por fin cumplía sus 18 años, y con esto también su fecha de coronación. Todo el pueblo había estado ansioso de aquello, aunque por lo general lo más normal que pasaba a esa edad era que el futuro rey contrajera nupcias pero, no había tiempo para eso, necesitaban un rey con o sin reina, haciendo que ese asunto pasara de largo y aunque no;

No creían que la fueran a tener el príncipe Jack era demasiado frio para con todos, rechazando a cada doncella que se le fuera a presentar o ignorándolas por completo pero, ese asunto es pasado. En la plaza se encontraban todos ocupados, desde soldados, vikingo y aldeanos preparando todo para los visitantes, en el muelle se veían los barcos llegar y varios jinetes de otras islas llegar en sus dragones y uno que otro quejido de algún niño de porque se tenía que vestir tan formal para aquella ocasión pero, sobre todos las menciones de las jóvenes por ver por fin a sus príncipes.

- Me pregunto cómo serán ellos…-

- Han de ser más que apuestos...-Aporto otra chica, que junto su amiga soltaban un suspiro 'enamoradas' de tan solo la imagen mental de como serían los príncipes, si no era por nada que se había estado esperando que las puertas se abrieran todos en Berk estaban más que emocionados. De nuevo verían a sus amables y apuestos príncipes, siempre tan llenos de vida, vivaz, alegría, súbito y sobre todo; energía. Sí, claro.

- Príncipe Hiccup…- Se escuchó tocar la puerta del castaño, a uno de los pocos mayordomos que había en el gran castillo. El de ojos verdes aún seguía más que dormido, no porque fuera un príncipe significaba que tenía que ser de lo más…perfecto, todo el tiempo y mucho menos cuando dormía, oh no, eso no ¡No podían pedir milagros para con el! Se encontraba más que dormido, roncando cómodamente en su quinto sueño, su cabello castaño rojizo y ese peculiar mechón blanco, estaban más que alborotados y eso era…¿Un rastro de saliva sobre saliendo de sus labios? Eran de las pocas ocasiones que amaba que las puertas estuvieran cerradas y de los pocos sirvientes que podían entrar a su cuarto, no lo hiciera por respeto y ordenes anteriores, no tenía que fingir para con nadie. Se sobre salto de inmediato casi cayendo de su cama cuando escucho el toque en la puerta.

- ¡¿Quién es?! –Pregunto con voz firme, como si hubiera despertado hace horas, cuando la pura verdad era que apenas se estaba despabilando y tallando sus grandes ojos verdes aun sin abrirlos.

- Oh, lo lamento, no sabía que seguía dormido –Se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

- No ¿Cómo crees? Desperté hace horas…-Añadió el castaño, mientras apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos, empezando a mapearse, casi quedando dormido, cuando…-

- ¿Príncipe Hiccup?

- ¡¿Quién es?! –Volvió a preguntar, mientras se ponía derecho en su cama, aun sin siquiera abrir sus ojos ¿Para qué demonios querían que se levantara temprano…?

- Sigo siendo yo…-Aclaro el mayordomo algo confundido antes de soltar un suspiro – Solo quería recordarle que tiene que arreglarse para la coronación de su hermano…

- Hermano…Coronación…La coronación de mi hermano…-Murmura el castaño entre dientes, mientras se tallaba sus ojos, empezando a abrirlos levemente, tratando de añarle sentido a esas palabras, cuando su vista fue a dar a su esmoquin verde, hecho especialmente para esa ocasión, abrió sus golpe ¡Era hoy! – ¡Hoy es la coronación! – Grito emocionado parándose de inmediato de su cama, dispuesto a cambiarse, apenas acomodado su cabello levemente, para salir corriendo de su cuarto, aun fuera de este se veía como se seguía arreglando la corbata, mientras corría y es que finalmente y como nunca…Había un cambio.

- ¡Hoy es la coronación! –Volvió a repetir emocionado, mientras tomaba a una de las mucamas prácticamente bailando con ella y darle vueltas, para dejar a la pobre mujer toda mareada, mientras él seguía corriendo escaleras abajo.

'_Ventanas abiertas puerta igual, creí que ya no iba a pasar _** [Se oía por todo el castillo la voz emocionada del príncipe, viendo como las ventanas y puertas eran abiertas]**

_Y hay tantos platos ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? _**[Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras tomaba uno de los muchos plantos que las sirvientas llevaban al gran comedor, sosteniéndolo, solo con sus dedos índices dándole vuelta, haciendo que fuera a dar el suelo derechito, cerro uno de sus ojos ante esto, antes de voltear a ver a todas partes, como si no quisiera que todas las sirvientes que estaban ahí, lo hubieran visto, silbo haciéndose el desentendido, antes de salir corriendo. Todas las mujeres suspiraron con algo de gracia, su amable y algo torpe príncipe Hiccup]**

_Vagando en este hogar_

_En el vacío del lugar _**[Se veía como el joven príncipe se deslizaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, antes de que fuera a dar al gran salón, solo que ese camino lo había recorrido boca abajo, antes de que se levantara sobándose su parte posterior para ir corriendo a las escaleras]**

_Hoy por fin las rejas se abrirán _**[Miro con algo de temor el barandal de las escaleras, mordiendo su labio inferior, antes de suspirar decidido, no sería como la primera vez que caería de ahí si eso pasaba, sin más se subió en este, deslizándose todo el camino para evitarse todo el recorrido, terminando algo mareado, para quedar frente a unas de las tantas armaduras del palacio]**

_Llegarán personas reales, algo muy raro será _**[Tomo uno de las manos de la armadura como si estuviera ensañando como saludar a todos sus invitados, solo esperaba que a estos no se les cayeran los brazos como a esas armaduras, volteo de nuevo a todas partes con sus grandes ojos verdes esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto y acomodo como pudo el brazo de la armadura, antes de irse corriendo de nuevo]**

_Pues, listo estoy al fin un cambio habrá _**[Dijo más que contento, mientras iba apresuradamente a una de las ventanas, observando más que embelesado y entusiasmado, las velas de los barcos que llegaban a Berk, sacando un poco más al ver como varios dragones sobre volaban el castillo, ya todos estaban ahí]**

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca __**[**_**Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo a uno de los columpios que se usaban para limpiar las ventanas del castillo, tambaleo un poco y se abrazó de la soga, aún seguía teniendo dos pies izquierdos]**

_Habrá música y luz _**[Cantaba para sí, el castaño, mientras con la soga de donde había estado agarrado, comenzaba a subirla, permitiéndole tener una mejor vista del puerto de Berk, mirando emocionado este] **

_Finalmente y como nunca, bailes y una multitud _**[Decía mas que ilusionado, mientras se columpiaba sin importarle si quiera en caer, tenía mucho que hacer para preocuparse por eso] **

_No sé si estoy gozoso o gaseoso _**[Dijo para si, ya en el patio del castillo, mientras golpeaba levemente su pecho, aclarando su voz, sería mejor que arreglara eso, antes de la fiesta]** _Mas me invade la emoción_

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca, solo no estoy _**[Termino de decir feliz, acercándose a unos gronckle bebés que se encontraban en el patio, tomo a uno entre sus brazos sin tapujos]**

_Me muero de ganas de conocer a todos ¿Saben? – Pregunto a los dragones como si estos pudieran responderles, antes que un fugaz pensamiento pasara por mente, haciendo que se sonrojara de inmediato – Y si conozco…A 'ese' alguien especial ¿So saben a lo que me refiero, no? –Pregunto de nuevo, mientras volteaba a ver a los dragones con una ceja alzada, que simplemente le aventaron una pequeña bola de fuego- ¡Hey! –Alego viendo su reflejo en el lago, todo su cabello para atrás y levemente parado y su cara llena de humo, tenía que arreglar eso después y más si quería impresionar a cierta persona especial…Siempre había sido un cursi en aquellos temas del 'amor' y no era su culpa, ya que la única compañía que había tenido todo ese tiempo eran los cuentos de amor que leían los sirvientes, hasta que aprendió el mismo a leer, creyendo que algún día el también encontraría a su princesa, a su amor de verdad. _

_De gala voy a vestirme hoy __**[**_**Cantaba el muchacho, mientras se enredaba en una cortina de terciopelo que usaba como si fuera una 'capa'] **

_Cautivador como soy __**[Dijo burlón para sí mismo, mientras se recargaba en la pared con la típica pose de 'Chico malo y despreocupado' y guillaba un ojo como si alguien estuviera ahí, sonrió burlón, lo admitía el nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas, todo esos 'dones' le pertenecían a sus hermanos]**__Sofisticada imagen mostraré _**[Alego, mientras alzaba ambas cejas como si se encontraba coqueteando con alguien y empezaba a jugar con el listón con el que se amarraba las cortinas, dándole vueltas antes de golpearse con este de lleno a la cara] **_¡Aush! _**[Gruño un poco sobándose su mejilla, antes de que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo, ante algo que llamaba de nuevo su atención]**

_De pronto la miraré allá _**[Murmuraba completamente ido en su imaginación, viendo a una de las tantas estatuas de mujeres que había en el cuarto, solo que esta no tenía brazos…Un diseño muy peculiar pero, le ayudaba a practicar] **_Hermosa y elegante está _**[Hizo una leve reverencia a la estatua poniendo uno de sus brazos adelante, mientras con el otro sostenía el antifaz que comúnmente se usaban en las fiestas de Berk] **_Y mucho chocolate comeré _**[Pero, que en esta fiesta no usarían, aunque bueno, le ayudaban a esconder sus malos modales de meterse todos los chocolates a la boca de una, hacía años que no probaba uno de esos, en la isla escaseaban bastante y más si siempre mantienes las puertas de tu casa cerrada] **

_Conversaremos divertidos _**[Arrojo de inmediato su antifaz y se limpió su boca con su ante brazo, mientras fingía una risa, 'hablando' con la estatua, por Thor sí que necesitaba hablar con más gente] **_Lo que es raro en verdad _**[Tomo a la estatua en sus brazos como pudo y comenzó a girar como si estuviera bailando con esta] **_Nada como antes ya será _**[Declaro, antes de que en una de sus tantas vueltas se le fuera volando la estatua, aterrizando de lleno en el pastel, se llevó una mano a la boca, antes de escogerse de hombros, bueno, al menos el pastel ya se veía más…Festivo]**

_Finalmente y como nunca _**[Abrió de una las grandes puertas del salón de retratos, ya estaba acostumbrado a mover esas viejas y pesadas puertas, como lo había dicho…Con los retratos ya había comenzando a platicar]**

_Magia pura, diversión _**[Decía, mientras se inclinaba frente a una de las pinturas, como si estuviera saludando a la hermosa joven del retrato] **

_Finalmente y como nunca _**[Se cambió de retrato como si estuviera en autentico picnic con su 'pareja' antes de volver a cambiar de retrato] **_Alguien en mí pondrá atención _**[Se inclinó para 'besar' la mano de la 'dama' sin duda era un cursi sin remedio]**

_Si lo pienso es una locura _**[Usaba los cojines para brincar a los retratos más altos, mientras hacia una especie de movimiento, imitando los pasos de baile de la pintura, como si estuviera bailando con esta] **_Que hoy surja el amor _**[Dio un nuevo salto, mientras fingía que empujaba a alguien en columpio, antes de sobarse un poco al caer derecho al suelo, para pararse y ponerse en medio de una pintura de una fiesta, donde el…Por fin era el centro de atención] **

_Mas finalmente y como nunca _

_Existe la ocasión…_

_Y mientras el príncipe de ojos verdes estaba más que ansioso porque por fin las puertas se abrieran, el futuro rey rogaba porque estuvieran cerradas por siempre. Eso no había estado en sus planes…Él nunca quiso coronarse rey pero, aquel fatal accidente había intervenido por mas mal en sus planes y en su vida…Él era el responsable de Berk y tenía que cumplir la promesa que había hecho con su padre; cuidar de Berk, de Hiccup…Ser un buen chico en resumen. Suspiro mirando por la ventana mas que angustiado como todos se preparaban para abrir las puertas, vestido con ese ostentoso traje de colores frio con falsas medallas impuestas en su pecho aunque él no las quisieras pero, que le daban 'clase' esa molesta capa rosa/morada ¡Al menos le hubieran puesto un color más masculino! Y lo más irritante esos molestos zapatos, lo admitía, aun después de todos esos años aún no se acostumbraba a estos._

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver _**[Susurro como cruel recordarlo para sí, mientras veía a todo Berk desde su ventana dando un respiro, protegiéndolos y vigilándolos a todos, como había prometido, antes de retirarse levemente de estas y poco a poco acercándose a una vieja fotografía de su padre, el rey Stoick, bajo esta yacían los cetros de Berk, la primera bola echa con el especial metal que produjo por primera vez gronckle y una vela que siempre se mantenía encendida, prendida por primera vez por un furia nocturna…] **

_Buen chico tú siempre debes ser _**[Dijo para sí mismo, mientras temblaba levemente iba quitándose sus guantes poco a poco, esa era la parte que más odiaba de la ceremonia] **_No has de abrir tu corazón _**[Poco a poco entre sus manos temblantes fue tomando ambos centros, mientras se daba vuelta, quedando a la plena vista del retrato de su padre, viendo como estos claramente se comenzaban a cubrir de escarcha lentamente, los soltó de inmediato] **_Un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán _**[Recordó, mientras rápidamente dejaba los cetros en la mesa y veía sus manos más que frustrado, aun después de tanto tiempo… ¡No podía controlarlos sin sus guantes!] **

_Pero es hoy y nada más _**[Murmuro, mientras apretaba sus puños, sin saber que su hermano decía prácticamente lo mismo que el en otra habitación del castillo]**

_Es hoy y nada más_**... [Decía el oji esmeralda más que contento, mientras se asomaba por la puerta principal del castillo, llegando al patio]**

_No puedo resistir _

_Que angustia resistir..._

¡Esas puertas deben ya abrir! **[Anuncio el albino, mientras que de golpe abría las puertas de su habitación, viendo ya como todos sus sirvientes lo habían estado esperando, suspiro y con el mejor paso firme y seguro que le salió en ese momento, comenzó a avanzar entre ellos con la frente en alto, tratando de ignorar el temblor en sus manos…] **

_¡Abrir...! _**[Anuncio también, el castaño al frente de las grandes puertas del palacio, viendo como estas se abrían, dando paso a la multitud, sus grandes ojos brillaron y salió de inmediato del castillo. En ese momento ambos hermanos estaban por su lado, uno deambulando en el castillo y vigilando que todo fuera bien como hacía mucho no lo hacía y el otro deambulando más que contento por toda la ciudad, ignorando completamente lo que pasaba ahora en el castillo] **

_Finalmente y como nunca _

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver_

_Mis sueños se hacen realidad _

_Buen chico tú siempre debes ser... _

_Tal vez ya no haya soledad _

_Y así... _

_Y encuentre el amor _

_No has de abrir tu corazón..._

_Mañana termina todo _

_Y por eso hoy será _

_Pues, finalmente y como nunca... _

_Finalmente y como nunca... _

_¡No me detendrán!' _**[Grito más que decidido el castaño, mientras se encontraba corriendo por los muelles de Berk, pasando de largo una florería de por ahí y es que era verdad ¡Ese era su día! ¡Nada lo podía arruinar! Ni siquiera ese Nadder Mortífero que venía volando a su dirección muy probablemente para aterrizar sobre él y... ¡Oh por Thor!]**

- ¡Oye! –Fue lo único que pudo alegar, antes de sentir como el dragón prácticamente se estampaba contra su cara al aterrizar, haciendo que diera unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, sin fijarse que uno de sus pies se había atascado en una cubeta de ahí, haciendo que se echara más para atrás, cayendo en un bote de golpe, yendo derechito al agua, antes de que la pata del Nadder evitara su caída pero, con esto que una alga fuera a dar a su rostro, la quito gruñendo de este- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde cami…?!

- ¡Como lo siento! ¡¿Esta bien?!

- Nas…Wooh…-Completo su frase como pudo, mientras su boca estaba más que abierta igual que sus ojos, eso al frente de si…Era un completo ángel, con aquel hermoso cabello rubio atado en una trenza junto con una diadema que sujetaba su flequillo, esos hermoso ojos azules mirándolo preocupada, y esa hermosa tez blanca, mientras se encontraba vestida con aquel vestido color azul cielo. Un ángel. Un ángel montado en un Nadder; cabe decir que; para el…Simplemente perfecta.- Wooh…-Volvio a decir sin darse cuenta-

- ¿Te hiciste daño? –Fue entonces que, con esa pregunta volvió a realidad-

- ¿Qué tal? –Sonrió un poco nervioso, antes de quitarse la alga de encima y tratar de levantarse en aquel bote, que estaba a punto de caer al mar de golpe- No, no, no pasa nada…-Alego respondiendo la pregunta de la otra, aun sin poder pararse bien en el bote-

- ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto suspicaz la chica, mientras en un hábil movimiento se bajaba de su dragón y ayudaba al otro-

- Si, si, lo que paso es no me fije por donde caminaba pero, estoy bien…-Alego sonriendo nervioso y algo sonrojado al ver como la chica se le acercaba-

- Que suerte –Murmuro esta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, antes de extenderle su mano al muchacho, viendo como este aun la seguía mirando con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, sonrió con ternura ante esto, tomando su mano, y pareciera que con el agarre del otro hubiera recordado sus modales- Oh, princesa Astrid Hofferson de las islas del sur –Se presentó una vez que ya había ayudado a levantarse al otro e hizo una leve reverencia, mientras tomaba su vestido también-

- Oh, si claro, príncipe Hiccup Haddock de Berk –Dijo con simpleza, dando apenas una leve reverencia, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas formalidades-

- ¡¿Príncipe?! ¡Mi lord! –Alego completamente avergonzada la chica por sus pocos modales, mientras hacia una reverencia incluso más larga ¡Hasta el dragón la hizo! Consiguiendo que con esto el bote se echara un poco más para atrás, haciendo que la rubia terminara sobre el chico, sonriendo ambos avergonzados, antes de que el dragón se diera cuenta de esto y se pusiera de nuevo sobre el bote, ahora consiguiendo que se movieran más y el castaño terminara sobre la rubia, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para no caer, el pobre príncipe no podía estar mas avergonzado que nunca, mientras la chica solo desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

- Ah, que torpe ¡P-pero tú no! Claro está, jaja –Alego completamente avergonzado el chico, mientras se acomodaba levemente su corbata, hasta con todo el revuelto se había aflojado- El torpe soy yo, tu eres linda…Oh Thor ¡¿Qué dije?! –Alego para sí completamente avergonzado consigo mismo, mientras la chica solo reía levemente y lo ayudaba a pararse "Bien, Hiccup, todo un comportamiento de un príncipe" Se regañó mentalmente cuando la chica lo ayudaba a levantarse pero, se calmó abruptamente cuando vio como esta solo le sonreía con sinceridad, le daba mucha confianza aquella joven.

- Quiero disculparme por golpear al príncipe de Berk y…Por cada momento después –Murmuro la chica, mientras buscaba con la mirada los ojos del contrario que parecía ido, hasta que pareció entender el mensaje.

- ¡No, no! Está bien…Veras, yo no soy ese príncipe –Alego, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, ahora esperaba que la chica no se sintiera decepcionado por no conocer a 'ese' príncipe, hasta que recordó algo gracioso- Si hubieras golpeado o tan siquiera tocado a mi hermano Jack se pondría así de ' ¡Uy, no me toquen!' –Alego riendo levemente nervioso, antes de tranquilizarse al oír la ajena- Oh, hola –Dijo sin más, mientras de paso también acariciaba al dragón que solo ronroneaba contento por algo de atención- Pero, supongo que tienes suerte…Soy solo yo –Dijo sin más mientras se encogía de hombros y sonriera levemente mirando a la chica-

- Solo tú…-Susurro la chica perspicaz a lo que el otro solo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, no supo porque pero, en ese momento la sonrisa del castaño también la había contagiado. Tan hermosa, tan encantadora, tan perfecta…Esos eran los meros pensamientos del castaños ¡Por los dioses! ¡Ya oía las campanas de boda! Un momento… ¿Campanas?

- Las campanas… ¡La coronación! –Recordó de golpe el oji esmeralda, apunto de irse, antes de voltear a ver a la chica- ¡Ya me tengo que ir, ya me voy ahora! –Grito alejándose de la chica, antes de acercarse de nuevo y gritar:- ¡Adiós! –Antes de golpearse mentalmente ante la manera tan poco sofisticada de despedirse.

Rio levemente y alzo su mano despidiéndose del chico, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, la sonrisa se le borro de inmediato al ver como su dragón también había alzado su pata despidiéndose…Por consiguiente haciéndola caer al agua con todo y bote- Demonios…-gruño un poco, antes de que de nuevo esa pequeña sonrisa dulce se formara en su rostro al ver al castaño correr torpemente en dirección equivocada en al castillo, regañándose a si mismo por eso. El ajustaba perfectamente en lo que había estado buscando en alguien hace tiempo.

Poder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola! LOL cuanto tiempo owo la verdad, cuando empecé este fic, nunca creí tardar tanto en actualizar o3o pero, Dios, si que es agotador ponerlos a cantar todo el tiempo uwu~ y más en esta peli ;w;Uu espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que ustedes hayan podido ver a este par como Elsa y Anna :3 pero, más sexys (¿)

Jojojo ya vieron a quien puse de mala, esto se pondrá bueno se los prometo :3 tratare de incluir más cosas para que no se les haga tan tedioso y no sea igual que la peli pero, aun que conserve su magia con este par ;3

Próximo capitulo: La puerta es el amor


End file.
